A Bizarre Battle of Rainbow vs Strings!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: When two strong teenage girls meet, one will be pulled by strings and the other tasting the rainbow. Fist will be flying to see which of these girls are the strongest! Set a few weeks after the Friendship Game.


A young girl is walking down the hall to see her father who called her. She has black hair with some blonde traits, two large buns-style hairs on the top and a short length going down her neck. She has a small star-shaped birthmark on the rear of her left shoulder, close to her neck; and an image of a butterfly tattoo on top of her left forearm. Wearing a sleeveless shirt with a heart-shaped piece with the image of her tattoo, long black pants, and two mini belts over the ribs area and a cloth armlet adorns one forearm.

She was not in a good mood today, not only it was her day off from any work but she was also in a middle of her date with her boyfriend. She had hope to claim down her 'little' temper and rage just when the couple were bonding their relationship deeper, she got a call from her father saying he needs to her now. Whatever it is, he better have a good reason for this.

Or he'll be getting a beating lesson for interrupting her day.

She walks towards a door, forcefully opening them a hard straight-kick, seeing a long table and a man sitting on a chair and unfazed from the flying door.

This man wears a long black coat with gold lines, a small chain pierces on the left side of his collar, white shirt underneath with a green and yellow star, yellow-gold pants, and two stars on the shoulder area with the words 'JOJO' repeatedly to the end of the sleeves. This man is Jotaro Kujo; the father who called the girl to come meet with him.

"Hey Dad! What the hell you calling me in for, in case you forgotten it's my day off today." She demanded for answers, smacking her hand to the table and another hand pointing her finger at her dad.

"Sorry Joylne, I wish I could've called someone else to do this but you're the only one suitable for this job and maybe it'll be a stress reliever as well." Jotaro signed, knowing how angry his daughter can be from time to time.

"And what kind of job could be so important that interrupted my date with Narciso?" Joylne asked, trying her best to hold her anger and her fist back so she can get an answer from her dad.

Jotaro turn with his chair to wall as he took what seems to be a remote-control press a button and a large-wide screen TV came sliding down.

"We caught this from one of our spy-droids when it was being tested. It recorded this at a school ground around the fall season." Jotaro explained as he pressed another button to start the video.

Joylne thought that it could be another dangerous stand user hurting innocent lives, but what she saw got her completely off guard. The image shows a girl younger than Joylne with red and yellow hair putting on a crown and consume by a bright light, then came out as a big red she-demon.

"That's not some special-effect… right?" Joylne asked.

"All of what you're seeing is real and it seems she's not the only one." Jotaro answered as he continues to watch.

Next came six girls who glow brightly and grow pony features like ears and pony-tail hair style. The girls were holding hands and suddenly a rainbow blast from the pony girls to the she-demon, surrounding her in a rainbow-tornado and exploded. As the dust clears, the girl that was the she-demon return to normal.

"It didn't stop there, sometime later there was a singing contest involving three girls with the power to mind control others with their combine singing. And becoming more powerful through the negative emotions they seem to be feeding on." Jotaro said, playing the next recorded video.

The screen change to what appear to be a big stage with three singing girls; one has a big puffy hair, the second has two long purple pony-tail hair, and the last with one long light-blue pony-tail. They have glowing red eyes and unleash an seapony-like avatar to attack the same six girls from the she-demon fight, then came the girls who was a she-demon singing alongside with the girls creating a giant alicorn that defeat the three girls and destroy mind-controlling singing powers.

"I'm getting a weird feeling that those aren't stand powers, are they?" Joylne asked, as if by instinct she knew what they were seeing is nothing of what they encounter before.

"Indeed, from what we gather so far they are what appear to be magic, other supernatural powers beside our stands." Jotaro said, got the information from a young spy they sent to that school.

"Magic? As in like magic from fairy tales with hocus pocus, etc?" Joylne wondered.

"Yare yare daze, it woulod seem so, and here's the latest 'magic' advent that just happen a few weeks ago."

The screen shows a purple hair girl with glasses, also like the one from the other two video-feeds but somehow different, being engulf a sphere of light and turning into she-demon herself. Blasting magic beams creating holes to another world, destroying this world as well, but the beacon her girl stop her by turning into an angel-like girl and defeat the dark-purple she-demon.

"Yare yare dawa, magic from a fairy tales coming to reality, that's just unexpected." Joylne sighed.

Jotaro turns to Joylne. "Well we know that these girls keep the world from falling into darkness like we do." Jotaro declared, turning the screen to one girl.

Her hair is all color like a rainbow and a white shirt with a cloud and a lightning bolt that are colored red, yellow, and blue underneath her sky-blue short-sleeves jacket.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash, she's captain of every sports team of her school: Canterlot High an ultimate team player. She may lacks a little brain for her grades but she works hard get through that and the one thing she values more than winning is loyalty to her friends and their friendship." Jotaro explains some backgrounds about Rainbow Dash.

"You want me to go talk to her like what? Recruiting her into our team?" Joylne asked, wondering why she's being about this Rainbow Dash.

"Not exactly, you're going to have a little fight with her, see how strong she dealing with tough problems like what we been through."

"Oh so give her a little test run to see her strength, I can work with that." Joylne smirked.

"You leave tomorrow and try not to put the kid into a hospital." Jotaro said, walking out of the room leaving Joylne alone.

Joylne thought through this hard and decided to go along with the mission and see that Rainbow Dash can give her a challenge to her own strength and see what she's made of.

 **(Canterlot High)**

"Awesome, this is going to be the Greatest Weekend Ever!" Rainbow Dash shouted joys of excitement with her friends.

"Darn to-tin is it, were going to have ourselves a relaxing time with no worries." A country girl with a cowgirl's hat said. Name: Applejack.

"Yeah, this is going to be super-extra-awesome-extreme-funniest-relaxing-all-party weekend of our lives!" A pink puffy hair girl said almost fast talking. Name: Pinkie Pie.

"We will have a splendid time, darling." A spiral-long purple hair girl said. Name: Rarity.

"I'm mostly good with the relaxing part." A pale-pink hair girl said softly. Name: Fluttershy.

"Nothing can better than having fun with your friends." A red-yellow hair girl said. Name: Sunset Shimmer.

"Indeed, it'll mostly be the weekend we'll never forget." A dark-purple hair girl with glasses said. Name Twilight Sparkle.

"Don't forget about me!" A purple-fur dog said, popping out of Twilight's backpack. Name: Spike.

"Wouldn't dream of it Spike." Twilight said to her dog.

As the seven girls and one dog walk towards their school's soccer field, they hear a banging noise that came from the school they were going to. Curious they go to the sources and find a girl, older looking, throwing some baseballs hard and fast to a brick-wall they're stuck into it. The girls were shock to see someone who can throw a ball into long distances, mostly Rainbow Dash that this girl is showing off like she's better than her.

The girl stops to see the girls starring at her and walks to them for a little greeting.

"Hello, were you gonna use the field, I was just doing a little work-out. I'm Joylne Cujo." Joylne intrudes herself to the other girls.

"Howdie there, I'm Applejack."

"Rarity, darling."

"I-I'm fluttershy."

"Hey-ya I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Sunset Shimmer."

"Twilight Sparkle and this is my dog, Spike." Twilight said, holding Spike in front of her as he barks.

"And I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash said cocky.

"Yes I heard about, being captain of every sports team in your school. Does that include martial arts?" Joylne asked, rising her fist.

Rainbow raise an eyebrow, this girl is interred in fighting like it's her second nature, thinking back she does martial arts from time to time and earn a first degree black-belt so maybe Jolyne would like a sparring to see how skillful she is.

"Yeah, I've been doing some workout in hand-to-hand combat now and then, want a challenge from me?" Rainbow Dash asked proudly.

"Yare yare dawa, over confident can be a fighters downfall." Joylne said, seeing Rainbow Dash as a cocky and over confident kind a girl that spends too much time in the spotlight.

"What's that supposes to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I'm wondering if you can focus on the things front of you instead looking at a mirror." Joylne said, hoping to get Rainbow Dash a little angry before their fight.

Rainbow Dash right eye twitched while grinning her teethes. She never lets anyone get away of mocking her and her pride.

"Well why don't find out to see which of us is the over confident one, right here, right now!" Rainbow Dash challenge Jolyne. Everyone had their own reaction to this. Rarity almost fainted, Fluttershy 'eep' in shock, Applejack facepalmed herself of Rainbow Dash getting herself into trouble, Sunset scratch the back of her head nervously, Twilight jaws drop of gasp as Spike did the same, Pinkie Pie however look excited as her eyes somehow grew wider almost as big as her head with a big smile as well.

Joylne smirk that Rainbow Dah walk right into her trap. "Alright, let see what you made of… Skittles." She said, putting her right hand out for a hand shake.

Everyone gasps of what Joylne just said they knew even Twilight despite still being a little new to the group, that Rainbow Dash has a trigger word that can set her into rage. Rainbow Dash gotten angrier as she grins her teethes harder and tightens her fist.

"What the Hell did you called me?!" Rainbow Dash furiously yelled, but Jolyne grab her arm and shoulders throw her to the soccer field, landing on her back to the ground hard.

Rainbow Dash quickly got up and turn to see Jolyne on the field and ready to fight. They stare at each other for a few second then charge towards each other.

 **(Jojo Sono Chino Sadame: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 1: Phantom Blood. Start)**

Both fighters clash fists in a stand-still till Jolyne quickly overpowered Rainbow Dash, striking her stomach and roundhouse kick her a few feet away. Rainbow Dash regains her balances, feeling the pain from the attack; she knew this girl was stronger than she thought.

"What's wrong, I thought this an all-out battle, show what you really got!" Jolyne said, provoking her opponent.

Rainbow Dash grrs at the comment and dashes to Jolyne with a firry barrage of kicks, Jolyne counter attack with her own barrage kicks. Rainbow Dash grab Jolyne's foot, Joylne tries to free her foot but the rainbow girl's grip wouldn't loosen, Rainbow Dash pulls Jolyne towards herself and straight-punch to the chest and uppercut her hard. Jolyne rub her chin, feeling a little pain from the uppercut, she smiles that this kid is more than she barren for.

"That's the spirit; now let me show what I'm really cable of!" Jolyne declared; ready to show her true power.

Rainbow Dash ready herself to faces Jolyne's attacks but what she just saw blow her mind. Jolyne's fingers were turning into strings, she launches them to Rainbow Dash still shock of what she's seeing wrap her wrists and pull her up, swinging up and down to the ground a few times, then pull Rainbow Dash towards Jolyne as she strikes her to the face with a kick.

The girls were shock to see what just happen.

"What – did she – I mean – how is that even - was that even magic?" Sunset panicked. Puzzling in her head trying to find out what Jolyne just did.

"I'm not really sure; it could be something different than what we've seen!" Twilight said, confuses and a bit scared.

On the battle field (soccer field) Rainbow Dash got her feet and look at Jolyne with cocky look on her face, she charges and strike with barrages of punches and kicks as Jolyne block and dodge all of her assault. Jolyne seems to notices that Rainbow Dash was slowly getting faster and stronger through each strikes and seems to be glowing a little then Rainbow Dash's eyes glow white bright that Jolyne was shock by this and distracted as well got punch square to the face, sent flying severely feet back.

 **(Music stop)**

Jolyne sat up, shaken from the cheap shoot, look at Rainbow Dash who glow brighter and suddenly grew pair of wings, ears, and a long ponytail; Rainbow Dash has transform into her human-pony form and will unleash its power to Jolyne.

Rainbow Dash charge at blinding speed Jolyne barely caught on to block her attack and push her away a little, Rainbow charges again but Jolyne stood her ground, looking at the rage rainbow fighter and shout.

" **STONE FREE!"**

Rainbow was a couple feet away when suddenly she was struck by an unknown fist, sending her fly up severely feet in the air, Rainbow Dash stop completely and rubbed her chin feeling the pain from the sudden attack. She looks down to something unexpected right next to Jolyne.

A light-blue humanoid figure with what appear to be sunglasses varying in darkness, obscuring vertically ridged eyes. Four blade-like protrusions run over its head from the top of the jaw to the back of the neck. Wearing metal pads on each shoulder and have horizontal lines spots on the elbows and knee caps. Looking closely the figure composed of stings from Jolyne's body.

Rainbow Dash smiles; feeling this sudden excitement of fighting this girl, she slowly descending from the sky until she stop at a few inches in the air. She got into her fighting stances, ready to continue on their battle.

 **(Stand Proud: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Start)**

"Ready for round 2?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's go, Skittles!" Jolyne shouted in excitement.

They charge and fist clash again this time is a tie as they are push away from each other. Using her speed, Rainbow Dash went to Stone Free left side to strike an uppercut to the ribs strangely Jolyne felt the same pain as Stone Free. Rainbow Dash back away a little.

"What exactly is the Stone Free of yours anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Stone Free is my stand; a physical fighting form of my own life force, what you just saw was that if a stand takes damage then it reflected on the user as well. Thing is that only another stand user can see and hurt other stands." Jolyne explains her powers to Rainbow Dash who seem to understand it, looking at her friends they all shock seeing Stone Free as well. "It would seem that you and your friends can see my stand perfectly, probably because of your magic or that you all have sleeping powers that haven't been awoken yet."

"Twilight, is what she saying is true?" Spike said, puzzle of what Jolyne saying about her power.

"Well it seems like the only explanation of this." Twilight answered. "(Although she said that we could posses a 'stand power' as well maybe it's something more than just our magic.)" She thought.

"Now let's get back to the fight!" Jolyne said, charging towards Rainbow Dash.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA"**

Stone Free barrage punch on Rainbow Dash as she defend herself, it punches are strong that its pushing Rainbow Dash back Stone Free uppercut knock out Rainbow's defend and straight-kick her away, but got wrap in its strings on both arms and legs swinging around for a few seconds until the strings let go for Rainbow Dash to crash into the scoreboard.

Rainbow Dash groan in pain as she get herself off the broken scoreboard, she sees Jolyne jump high towards her with Stone Free ready to strike. Rainbow Dash hop off and defend against Stone Free high kick then the two clash of punches and kicks as they block and counter each other even mange to get some hits on each other, it is difficult for Rainbow Dash to fight two fighters even though that Stone Free is like Jolyne's fighting spirit.

Stone Free grabs Rainbow Dash's arm and threw her hard as she crash towards the ground, making a small crater, Rainbow Dash got up while feeling her body in pain and looking at Jolyne landed near her. Rainbow karate chop her but got block by her hand then knee kick to the stomach, Stone Free right hook Rainbow Dash to the head but she quickly recovered to kick it a few times and elbow hit as Jolyne back away few feet. They stand still for a while, waiting for the moment to strike and watching each other to see who will make the next move.

The girls and Spike gulp of how this fight is going on, quietly waiting to see what will happen next but Pinkie Pie suddenly felt a little sneeze as she got out a tissue and blow.

Rainbow Dash unleashes a furry of barrage punches and Jolyne sent Stone Free to do the same while yells ORA as her battle-cry. Both are equal in strength and speed as each impact of the punches creates a small ripple shockwave, the clash continues on from a few seconds to minutes seeing who can out strength, speed, and last each other. Rainbow Dash and Jolyne smile that they both can go all-out in a fight.

"(Rainbow Dash most taints in a battle is speed, she's really is like a rainbow speeder. Now it's time to end this.)" Jolyne thought to herself, ready to end this fight once and for all.

As another fists were about to clash again, Stone Free move slightly faster than Rainbow Dash, striking her to the cheeks causing little blood from the strike. Rainbow Dash rubbed her cheeks and see in Jolyne eyes that this fight will end soon and and she agrees, flying high in the sky 1 or 2 thousand feet in the air looking down to where Jolyne is and flew down. Flying down faster, she is surrounded by a mach cone and going even faster the cone narrows down into sharp point. Jolyne see her coming down fast and ready herself for her strongest attack meeting with Rainbow Dash's strongest attack. As Rainbow Dash go faster, a burst of colorful explosion causing a rainbow color shockwave as a trail of rainbows left by Rainbow Dash still going to her opponent, Jolyne unfazed from the shockwave ready for one final clash. Once the two felt they were in range of each other, they launch their fist strong and fast as they both roar for this final moment of their fight.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

" **OOORRAA!"**

Two fists collide and a powerful shockwave was create, almost making small parts to the ground flying away even reaching the building to crack a little. Everyone on the sits is trying their best to hold on and not get sent away from the shockwave.

Jolyne and Rainbow Dash struggle to push each other, feeling the bones in their fists crack a little and blood squirting out, but refuse to give up. Jolyne smile that it was a great fight and glad to have found someone to match her strength besides her father. With one final push, Stone Free overpowered Rainbow Dash and strike her in the stomach, causing the rainbow fighter cough up some blood, ending the powerful shockwave and ending the fight.

 **(Music Stop)**

Everything felt calm and the shockwave completely stop, everyone knew what this could mean. The battle is over.

Everyone look at their surroundings, it had almost looks like a powerful storm has pass by and left behind a trail of destruction. They look to see about Rainbow Dash and Jolyne that shock them probably for life, Rainbow Dash is hanging on Jolyne's fist unconscious while Jolyne body shakes a little struggling to not fall nor drop Rainbow Dash and slowly kneel to the ground.

Everyone went to the two as Jolyne slowly laid Rainbow Dash on the ground, as the girls and Spike came to their aid Rainbow Dash woke up a little and look to see her friends and rifle and worry for her.

"Golly, Rainbow Dash that was most incredible and dangerous thing I ever seen." Applejack said.

"Yes darling, I almost thought that you going to die or something!" Rarity worried, wiping some of her tears while cleaning the mess-up eye-shallow make-up.

"Hehe, don't worry guys you all wouldn't last a day without an awesome girl like me!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

They all laugh of Rainbow Dash's comment and help her up on her feet. Jolyne look proud for Rainbow Dash to have great friends and try get up on her own but was almost stopped by Fluttershy.

"Carefully, you're still to hurt to get up by yourself." Fluttershy stated, wanting to help Joylne but she shakes her head no.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse things that almost made me meet death himself and I'm still kicking today." Jolyne said, standing up on her own and decided it was time to go home.

As she walks while limping her way home, she hears Rainbow Dash call out to her.

"Hey, Jojo!" Jolyne turns to see Rainbow Dash giving her a shaking thumbs up. "Let's do this again soon; you are one awesome girl that I would love to have fun with." She said with a weak smile.

Jolyne chuckle and gave Rainbow Dash her own thumbs up, then walks towards her home to give her report to her dad and agree to see Rainbow Dash and her friends again for a little match and to hang out together.

 **(Later)**

"Yare yare daze, you went a little overboard again from the look of you." Jotaro said, finish wrapping Jolyne's hand.

"What can I say dad, I just don't how to hold back when it comes to fight strong opponents!" Jolyne said.

"I should've expected from my own daughter, so I take it that Rainbow Dash is a strong?" Jotaro asked.

"Yeah she was strong enough to take Stone Free head on and it seems she and her friends are able to see my stand clearly, including their dog." She said, stretching her body a bit and yawn.

"Well I'm going to hit the hays, night dad." She said, walking to her room for a good night sleep.

"Night." Jotaro said. He took out his tablet and saw the video of Rainbow Dash vs Jolyne Cujo he had the droned watch all of it.

He sign that these girls are indeed special and perhaps become good allies as well, he turn off his tablet and walk to his room to get himself a some good sleep as well and think about whether or not they can be recruited to the team with Jolyne and her friends. That something he'll think for tomorrow.

Jolyne laying on her bed while looking out the window, at the same time Rainbow Dash is looking out the window from her own bedroom her friends help her get on. They both thought they can be great friends and fight like eternal rivals.

They will always remember the bizarre battle they had their whole life.

 **THE END**

 **KO this is the story that's been in my head for a while. I'm sure some of you would like you know which these hometown tough spices girls would br the top dog.**

 **Some of the fight scenes I did like the barrage punches clash, idea came from Jotaro vs Dio from the anime show. Not exactly sure how strong Jolyne's Stone Free is but I say crazy strong like her dad's Star Platinum and the pony Rainbow Dash is a black-belt in karate so why give the fighting experiences to the Human Rainbow Dash as well.**

 **Comment or PM me of what you think of the story and it gives you some ideas for your own stories and don't to favorite if you like it.**


End file.
